Common Interests
by ayalan
Summary: House and Cuddy discover they have more in common than they ever imagined. Bound to be smut LATER.


Common Interests – Chapter 1/?? - The getaway.

**Title:** ******Common interests – the getaway.****  
****Characters:** House/Cuddy.  
**Rating:** PG-13, Bound to be M soon.  
**Chapter: ******** 1/??****  
Disclaimer:** I do not own House or its characters, nor do I profit from this story.  
**Summery**: House and Cuddy are about to find out they have more in common than they imagined.

It was an early Saturday morning, as Dr. Gregory House sat on a bench at the park, and pondered. This was his place. The place where once he used to run in, in order to clear his mind. A place in which now, he could only limp to, if the pain is not too much to handle.  
It's only here, he could not think about the hospital, about his pain, about his life. Instead, he could gaze at the sky, at the passing by, at the trees.  
Nobody knows that this is the place that keeps him sane (well sane enough not to kill anyone, anyway). If they do, it would probably make him look like less of a man, and less of a miserable bastard. A reputation he just can't jeopardize.

It was the same Saturday morning as Dr. Lisa Cuddy went for a jog at the park. Cuddy loved jogging, and it was the only thing that could clear her mind. Only when she jogged, could she forget for a few moments about her work, about her being alone, about House. Instead, when she jogged, she just felt her body working, she noticed the smiling people who were passing by, and she even noticed the trees.  
Nobody knows that this is what keeps her sane enough not to abandoned or destroy the hospital. If they do, they'd probably think she isn't woman enough to run such a big hospital all by herself. Something she just can't allow.

Cuddy finished her 3-mile jog, and set down on a bench that overlooked the lake. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this great, this free (though a little bit sore). The sun was shining, and though there were kids playing around, it was quiet. Cuddy just closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water. Nothing could destroy this peace and quiet, or so she thought.

House stood up and started limping toward the lake. It was still kind of early, so not many annoying kids were playing at the park. Everything was almost to perfect to just sit around. As he got closer to the water, House noticed a familiar dark-haired figure, whose body he knew all to well, even if only while she was still wearing clothes. He smiled, and decided to watch her for a while, wondering how long it would take her to notice him, if she'll notice him at all. He found a tree, and leant on it. House noticed Cuddy was wearing a white tank top, along with super tight spandex pants, which would probably look ugly on anyone who's not Cuddy. He also noticed, that her shirt was mostly wet from behind, which meant it was probably wet on the front, and he'd be damned if he didn't want to see how that looked.

As a man who likes to live on the edge, House left his "safe spot" and approached Cuddy from behind.

"Who would have imagined I'd live to see Dr. Cuddy all hot and wet. Well, at least wet." He grinned.

"If you'll keep that smug grin on your face, you're going to witness the day you'd be cold and under the ground." She said after about five second of realizing who it was, and how her perfect day was now ruined. She didn't understand what he was doing there, and why for the love of god, he chose to haunt her from all of the people in the world, but right now, she didn't care, and the only thing she wanted is for him to go away.

"Go away House." She said impatiently.

"This is a public park, I can stand anywhere I want to." he poked his tongue at her back.

Suddenly, Cuddy stood up, turned and faced him. "What are you doing here House?" She asked with a still annoyed look on her face.

"Just chillin'. What are YOU doing here Cuddy, apart from vaporizing all over the place?"

"Wondering what was the bad thing I did in my past life that brought you into my current." She snapped.

"Awww, what makes Cuddy-Wuddy so bitter in this lovely morning? Has she not drunk her chocolate milk today, or has she just not gotten any in a while?" He grinned from his own wittiness.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Or has she just forgotten her shot gun, when she needed it most." Cuddy turned her back to him and sat back down again. "If you are done tormenting me, you can go now. It's a beautiful Saturday morning, and I'd like to be alone, and not deal with you, thank you."

"Aw shucks, when you say it like that, it really hurts, you know." He pouted and sat next to her.

Cuddy didn't have patience to continue their regular quarrel, and allowed him sit next to her. After about five minutes of unusual silence between them, Cuddy broke it.

"So what are you really doing here House?" She asked curiously.

"I come here often when I need to clear my mind." He finally answered seriously.

"Wow, who would have thought the mighty Gregory House takes time off from his busy schedule of drinking himself to death, and making himself high off the Vicodin to do something that was actually healthy." It was now her turn to shoot back.

"Hey, that hurts you know! There's still a heart in here somewhere." He frowned and looked downwards, toward his chest.

"Yeah? Let me see that myself." She said playfully as she put her hand on his manly chest to feel his heartbeat. She shivered a bit when she touched his warmth, even if it was his shirt she touched, and not his skin.

"Cuddy? Is everything okay?" he snapped her out of her dreamy state, as she still held her hand on him.

"Yes, sure, whatever." She answered and finally removed her hand, which lay out so comfortably against him, as she wondered if they might actually have more in common than she thought.


End file.
